Together
by Goku10alex
Summary: Here is the second chapter, well it's in progress anyways. But feal free to let me know of i have improved or not. Please R&R Oh and before I forget FoxeyFoxey or Anan did not in any way help with this story. She is not a part of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Together

One day while Kurosaki Ichigo was walking home from school he saw Kuchiki Rukia running towards him. She was holding a sign in her hand. "Ichigo…!" "Wh… what is it Rukia?" Rukia stopped in front of Ichigo, trying to catch her breath since she was in her gigai. She stood up and said "I saw this posted up on a window to…

Ichigo are you okay, is something wr…" "Rukia" "**Huh**," why weren't you at school today?" Ichigo had said with an uneasy tone. Rukia smiled and looked at him trying to figure out whether or not he was mad. Ichigo looked strait at her eyes signaling her that he wasn't mad just worried.

So, she told Ichigo that she was just looking for some new outfits. "Oh, ok just as long as you're all right and not harmed." Rukia blushed a little, feeling her cheeks warm up she quickly turned around and completely confused the hell out of Ichigo. "Rukia, you ok?" "Yeah, I'm just a little shocked that you were worried is all." Ichigo snapped out of his daze, swung Rukia around and grabbed her. "Ichigo what are you**…**uh!" Ichigo held her tightly being sure that she was completely comfortable. "Rukia, I missed you!" Ichigo could feel her shaking nervously as he held her closely to him. Rukia couldn't believe Ichigo was actually being**…** **kind, **and showing his sensitive side.

Rukia managed to pull her head away to look at Ichigo's face to notice him crying! "I**… **is he actually**…** nahh, he couldn't be; not him. But he is actually crying for me!" Rukia couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ichigo. "I like it when you show me your sensitive side**…** Ichigo." Rukia laid her head back onto Ichigo's chest. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. After they both were hugging each other for about half an hour, Ichigo released her. Realizing that Rukia had fallen asleep while she was leaning on Ichigo's chest. Looking at her, he smiled and carefully picked up Rukia, being sure not to wake her. He went back to his room, though he had to go in through the window. Ichigo didn't want to just walk through the door holding a girl that his family had never seen before.

Ichigo laid Rukia down on his bed watching her sleep. "Rukia you look cute when you're sleeping." Ichigo knew she couldn't hear him; he just had to finally get it out. Ichigo loves Rukia but he just can't seem to find the courage to tell her. "Come on Ichigo get yourself together, when she wakes up just tell her you lov**…** Rukia." Rukia had finally woken up, and realized she was back in Ichigo's room on his bed. He never likes having someone sleep on his bed. "What happened, did I pass out?" "Yeah, so I brought you back to my house." Rukia didn't mind since she lived with him in his closet. "Rukia, I**…**" "Ichigo I almost forgot tomorrow the mall is having a sale in every store." "Ok, what about it?" "Will you come with me?" "Yeah, of course!" Rukia was really happy; she would be able to have a day to spend alone with Ichigo, and no one else. She rarely ever got that chance, so she just couldn't wait. "Ichigo**…** I wish you knew how much I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Getting out of the House**

The next morning Ichigo awoke to an unsettling voice. He could hear the voice saying the most awkward thing repeatedly; "**_Soon... Soon… Yes very soon… soon I shall become king!" _**But what could this mean, this bothered Ichigo but not too much. He went down stairs to get breakfast; it smells delicious like it might be pancakes.

"Oi, Rukia breakfast, hurry up and get out of bed." He heard Rukia rummaging around for clothes so she can get dressed. As Ichigo walked down the stairs his dad ran around the corner and made an attempt to punch Ichigo, but as always he failed. Ichigo wasn't surprised , he was expecting his dad to try something like that the very moment he yelled to Rukia. For whatever reason Ishin always felt a need to do this kind of thing to Ichigo either to just piss him off or to test his reflexes, who knows why the hell Ishin does it.

Yuzu saw Ichigo and said "konichiwa Ichi-nee-san, are you at all hungry and is Rukia-chan awake yet?" Ichigo sighed and said to Yuzu, "yeah she is awake but I don't know what's taking her so long." Yuzu always cooked her family's meals after their mother's death. Karin was already sitting down at the kitchen table waiting on breakfast. Karin had just got back from her morning soccer practice, so she was pretty hungry.

So Ichigo went to go see what it was that was taking her so damn frikin long. He started to climb the stairs to his room when he spotted his dad spying on him. Ichigo walked slowly toward his dad and gave a painful punch in the face and said, "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, CANT YOU GET A LIFE OF YOUR OWN AND STOP BUTTING IN ON MY LIFE**." Ichigo finally got to his bedroom door and saw it was closed so he decided to be polite and knocked on his door.

Nobody replied to Ichigo's knocking. So he just decided to wait a while longer for an answer. Ichigo got irritated because there was still no response. "Oi, Rukia answer me damn it, it's breakfast already so just hurry it up temme!" Ichigo's curiosity as to why there was no response almost caused him to open the door.

Finally after about 10 minutes or so Rukia responded. "Ichigo just set my plate aside I need to finish deciding on what to wear, and than I wanted to take a shower so I'll be awhile ok."

Ichigo didn't know why it takes her so long to just pick out a pair of clothes. It only takes him about 5 minutes to get dressed. "Well, just hurry up or your food will get cold."

Ichigo went back down stairs and as soon as he turned the corner he heard the same unsettling voice as this morning. "**_Shinigami Bankai increases your power, but it also increases everything else in you… Haaa Ha Haa!" _**This time it really bothered Ichigo, the voice was throwing him hints. Then he remembered that the hollow inside of him liked doing things like that.


End file.
